


Practice kisses

by Cmere004



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, Aged-Up Character(s), Alya - Freeform, F/M, Kisses, Night Before The Wedding, chat noir - Freeform, idk how to tag, post-reveal, the kids are getting married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 05:26:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7671832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cmere004/pseuds/Cmere004
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette wants to practice their "first kiss as husband and wife" the night before their wedding, but Adrien refuses to take it seriously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Practice kisses

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first contribution to the ML fandom. I love these children like my own and and hope you guys enjoy this fluffiness.

She sat on his lap, legs wrapped around his waist and face pressed against his chest as she let out a groan. 

“Adrien, I’m being serious. It will be our first kiss as a married couple. We need to practice how we’re going to do it so you don’t embarrass me up there.” She reached up and gave him a scratch behind his transformation’s ears before letting her hands settle at the back of his neck.

Adrien didn’t drop his transformation when he came over in case he had to make a quick getaway. Alya would be over soon to whisk Mari away to her bachelorette party and she was given strict rules not to have Adrien over tonight… however Alya had said nothing about having Chat over. 

“My Lady,” He said, grabbing her arm from around his neck and bringing her hand to his mouth. Placing a kiss on the back of her palm, he looked up at her with a charming smile through his long lashes. “It will be perfect because it will be us up there. There’s no wrong way to have our first kiss as a married couple.” 

Mari rolled her eyes, pulling her hand back gently and wrapping her arms back around to the base of his neck. She tugged at the strands of hair there and schooled her features to look stern. “That’s not good enough. We need to practice.” 

Adrien relented quickly, not being one to turn down kisses from his lady, no matter what might bring them about. In fact, he decided very quickly he would much rather tease her with his kisses and enjoy watching her get all flustered about it. 

With that in mind, he grabbed her chin, claws from his suit just barely grazing her skin. He looked in her blue eyes, so full of warmth and love even though he was misbehaving, and held back his smirk. 

He dipped his head slowly, until his lips were just centimeters from hers. She twisted her fingers in the curls of hair on his neck and let out a little groan, pulling him towards her. He leaned forward quickly, pressing his lips to hers chastely and quickly, before pulling back, a lopsided smile on his face. 

Mari rolled her eyes, leaning back and letting out a huff. “Will you take this seriously, kitty?” She asked, giving him a pout and tapping him on the nose. “I’m just asking for one romantic kiss.” 

Adrien rolled his eyes at her attempt to get what she wanted, wrapping his arms back around her waist.   
Leaning in swiftly this time, he captured her lips with his own. He wrapped his arms around her tightly, pulling her flush against him and drawing a moan from her. He deepened the kiss as soon as he got no resistance from her -surprising really with all her protests about him taking this seriously- and he smirked against her lips. He took her bottom lip between his, sucking on it before giving it a quick nip. Mari yelped softly at this, and he took the moment of surprise to slip his tongue in her mouth. Finally, he slid his hands down her back, squeezing her ass, as he pulled back and asked with that rotten smirk on his face. “More like this?” 

When Mari’s sense returned, her eyes went wide and she had to shake herself free from the fog that had filled her brain. Before she knew it she was giggling, leaning against him for support. 

“Don’t you dare do anything like that! Maman will be there!” She said, smiling up at this silly kitten she adored. Her cheeks were rosy from the heated kiss and she sucked her lower lip into her mouth, soothing with her tongue where he had bit. 

“Adrien, be serious.” She said, trying to sound stern and serious while still fighting back giggles.   
He took this moment to smile down at her, and take her face in his hands.

As he listened to her giggles subside at his somber expression, he couldn’t help thinking how much he loved this girl. He whispered to her, “I love you,” before pulling her face to his, and kissing her soundly.

His lips were gentle against hers, none at all insistent like before. She could feel every ounce of love and devotion he poured into this kiss. She let out a soft sigh against his lips, as his hand trailed back to string his fingers through her hair. 

As much as he had loved her pigtails, she had grown her hair out for the wedding, hoping to do some intricate design. Thoughts of seeing her hair trailed through his mind, followed by thoughts of seeing her walking down the aisle in the mysterious dress he wasn’t allowed to see. His Princess, his Lady, his Marinette, finally truly becoming his. As his mind raced through thoughts of the future, hers settled on the past. 

Here was this boy, that she had crushed on since she was fourteen, who she had fought beside for years without realizing it, been her partner, best friend, boyfriend, lover, and now tomorrow was their wedding day. Her heart felt so full she thought it might explode with happiness. She loved him, through every flaw, and could not imagine spending the rest of her life with anyone else. 

When he finally broke the kiss, Mari realized she had tears trailing down her face. He didn’t ask why, for he already knew it was for the same reason that his eyes were stinging with tears of their own. 

“Better?” He asked, his voice cracking in the cutest way and she beamed up at him, wiping her eyes. 

“Perfect.” 

Adrien opened his mouth to say something, but Mari never found out what it was as they heard Alya open the front door to her and Mari’s apartment and shout, “Let’s go, girl! The strippers are waiting on us!” 

Adrien slid Mari off his lap, letting out a snicker at Alya’s comment, and leaning down to kiss her once more, a quick peck on the cheek before bounding to the other side of the room. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow.” She whispered with a smile. He beamed his proudest smile back at her as he perched on her window sill. 

“Until tomorrow, Mrs. Agreste.” He gave her a wink and then he was off, sprinting through the Parisian night back to his own place to get ready for his bachelor party. 

She gathered up her things before opening her door to see Alya standing in the kitchen with a bottle of alcohol already on her lips, her ‘Maid of honor’ sash hanging proudly across her chest. She looked up at Mari, letting out an excited “Eyy!” before instantly noticing her red and puffy eyes and coming quickly to her side. 

“What’s wrong? Are you okay? Did something happen?” 

Mari thought about how to answer that. Was she okay? Anxious, excited, worried, elated, happy- yes. She was so much more than okay. But instead of trying to convey all of that to Alya, she just looked at her best friend, giving her a shy smile before finally saying, “I’m getting married tomorrow.” 

The worry on Ayla’s face instantly dropped, replaced with relief and then excitement. 

“Aww Damn right you are, Babe! Our little Mari is all grown up.” She said, hugging her tightly, before all the girls in the room had huddled around her in a group hug. 

“Okay ladies, enough with the love-dovey. It’s time to celebrate Mari’s last night as a single lady!” She said, earning cheers from the rest of them. As Alya steered Mari out of the apartment arm in arm with her, Mari whispered to her.

“Hey, Alya. You were just kidding about the strippers right?” To which Alya let out a huge laugh and wrapped her arm around the bride-to-be’s shoulders. 

“Oh sweetheart… don’t worry, I know that’s not really your thing.” Mari felt momentary relief until Alya whispered back to her with a wink. “But because it wouldn’t be a bachelorette party without one, and we know how much you like him, we made sure to get you a Chat Noir look alike.”


End file.
